geometry_dash_levels_userfandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Lamb
{''' '''Pagina oficial del usuario Arcade Mr. C. } __NOEDITSECTION__'The Lamb '(traducido como El Cordero), es un jugador y creador de niveles en Geometry Dash. Su nacionalidad es mexicana. En la comunidad de Geometry Dash. Comunidad de Geometry Pedia Levels User. Cuando The Lamb no esta perdiendo miles de veces en Deadlocked o intentando pasar un User level featured de dificultad Normal el colabora en la gran... GeometryPedia Users Levels (que actualmente no es tan grande) Lamb actualmente es el Burócrata "Over-Lord Editor" bajo el nombre de Arcade Mr. C. 'Él también trabaja como Diseñador de la Wiki, haciendo portadas para las paginas entre otros. Trata de editar todos los 365 días del año, sea una solitaria navidad o un día de festivo mexicano. Aquí conoció a sus nuevos amigos y un nuevo gusto para quedarse en este mundo. Desde que la wiki sufrió de inactividad por parte de los usuarios y administradores, este se dio a la tarea de mantenerla activa, siéndole concedido un cargo de administrador temporal mientras el burócrata principal regresaba. Meses después algunos usuarios regresarían de su inactividad, por lo que Arcade no estaría solo después de todo. Con ello llegarían nuevos usuarios que se unirían a la comunidad, pero no todos se quedarían. Después de enero del 2019 su actividad bajó, enfocándose en otras cosas fuera de Geometry Dash y todo lo relacionado. Quizá fue porque su interés en el juego también bajó considerablemente. Comunidad de Geometry Pedia. ''Su antiguo trabajo aquí y mas duro fue comentar en la pagina de la Actualización 2.1. Pero dejó esta profesión porque la pagina quedó olvidada a causa de que Geometry Dash se actualizó a la 2.1, le fue muy difícil superar esto, cayendo en una gran depresión y en el consumo y adicción de vídeos de layouts de niveles y paketaxos. Pero después de muchos meses finalmente lo superó. Actualmente se dedica a ver posts y articulos, comenta en alguno que otro paginas y de vez en cuando edita, pero esto no es muy frecuente. GD Profiles Desde Diciembre 3 del 2017 enlazó su cuenta de Geometry Dash a esta pagina: The Lamb. Desde aquí puedes checar las estadísticas y niveles del usuario. En Geometry Dash. El usuario sueña con ser uno de los mejores creadores en Geometry Dash, puesto que él dice que tiene grandiosas ideas para niveles, principalmente en niveles tipo '''BossBattle, esto también abarca la creación de un AU (Universo Alterno) de Geometry Dash. Tiene como objetivo crear niveles por gusto y diversión, dejando de lado los CPs y concentrandose en que los niveles sean jugables y visualmente agradables. Niveles (Publicados) Series de niveles * [[Jumper Series|'Jumper Series']] * The Final Judgment (Series) (En progreso) * The Lamb Series (En progreso) * Wave Dash Series: Mini-serie de niveles cortos donde la wave es el único vehículo. * FOREVER: Serie que trata de terminar y remasterizar todos los collabs fallidos en el que The Lamb formaba parte. Estilos. The Lamb usa una gran variedad de estilos, pero el que más prefiere el de Pre-2.0, esto a causa de que no dominaba bien los elementos nuevos de la 2.0, ademas de que estos los describía como "muy detallados".Aqui se mencionan los estilos actuales del creador: * "Arcade": Éste estilo no ocupa gran cantidad de colores, pues usa colores en escala de grises y colores fosforescentes. * 1.0: Utiliza elementos con diseños similares a los de la primera versión de Geometry Dash, combinando algunos de versiones superiores a esta. * "Fabrica Wonka": Refiriéndose a la famosa película "Charlie y la fabrica de chocolates", aquí se usan objetos coloridos y divertidos así como objetos provenientes de la monstruosa oscuridad. Planes * Terminar el proyecto The Final Judgment (Serie de Niveles). * Iniciar nueva serie de remakes de niveles oficiales: The Lamb Series. * Iniciar collab con amigo de GD. * Publicar Geometro. * Iniciar mini-serie de Bossfights. Historias Geometry Dash Story Mode: Lamb Edition Geometry Dash Story Mode: Lamb Edition es una historia creada por Arcade Mr. C y co-desarrollada por el usuario Gigavehl. Esta serie explica un universo nuevo de Geometry Dash contando la vida del personaje Fleece, quien al parecer por eventos extraños ha terminado en la locura y ha perdido su memoria. Se unirá junto a un grupo de Geometrycians para que lo ayuden a entender este colorido y sonoro mundo, comenzando una nueva aventura llena de peligros, bestias oscuras, dragones y nuevas amistades. The Final Judgment The Final Judgment es una historia creada por el usuario Arcade Mr. C. Esta historia es una continuación de los eventos encontrados en Geometry Dash Story Mode: Lamb Edition, donde se habla de la llegada de un potente virus, enviado por los mismos Vigías del Multiverso, amenazando con acabar con el mundo, pero un héroe con el poder de la luz celestial decide aventurarse en las despiadadas tierras de Geometryca con el fin de derrotar a esta bestia. Dark Side (WIP) The Equilibrium Contribuyó en algunos detalles de la serie, algunos mayores, otros muy pequeños. Titulo Desconocido Lugar desconocido Tiempo desconocido Pasado desconocido Héroe desconocido Villano desconocido Final desconocido Otras comunidades Comunidad de Wikia Diep.io Bajo el Nombre de Arcade Mr. C ingreso a esta Wiki colaborando como un usuario normal, fue conociendo poco a poco a la comunidad de esta, interesándose principalmente en mejorar los diseños. Compartía historias en blog y comics. Anteriormente cumplía con el cargo de burócrata siendo el primero al mando en la wiki después de que la fundadora se retirara de la wiki. A mas de un año de su ingreso a la wiki, se estaría inactivo durante mucho tiempo. Esto fue a causa de que ya no le interesaba mucho el juego. Por consecuente, se retiraría de esta wiki en definitivo el día 18 de Diciembre del 2017. Comunidad de Wiki Terraria Ingresó hace muchos años con la misma cuenta de Arcade Mr. C. Puede encontrarsele raramente editando uno que otro articulo. Otros datos Otros Juegos. * Terraria * Minecraft * Pizza Tower (esperando el juego completo :p) * Guacamelee! * Castle Crashers * Nuclear Throne Curiosidades. * Sus mejores amigos de la Wiki GeometryPedia Users Levels son: **Gigavehl **ItsBlueGD **Superhello3000 **AzFix13 ''-Hiciste un buen trabajo en juntarnos a todos nosotros-'' **Catcher of Dreams **Pizza Guy750 **[[Usuario:Misterumgamer|'Misterumgamer']] * El nombre de este usuario es de un peluche con el mismo nombre "Fleece the lamb" (Fleece el cordero) hecho por una compañía de peluches / juguetes para bebés, y que actualmente esta descontinuado. Se puso este nombre para, por decirlo así, "revivirlo". Ademas de que conserva ese peluche. Piensa cambiarse el nombre en un futuro para evitar al copyright. **Ya no usa este nombre, actualmente solo utiliza "The Lamb", esto en caso de Copyright. **El nombre "The Lamb" hace una pequeña referencia a uno de los jefes del videojuego The Binding of Issac. * Sus colores favoritos son el blanco y negro (y sus escalas de grises), y el color #00ff00 (verde). Poco después le surgiría un gusto por el rosa mexicano. *Se le es incomodo jugar en celular o en tablet, prefiere la PC. *Su primer nivel (antes de Lil Jumper), llamado "Shadow Nest", había obtenido dificultad Insane. Pero Lamb terminó borrandolo, se desconoce las verdaderas razones, pero presumía que planeaba remasterizar de una mejor manera el nivel. *Le gusta la música, casi todos lo genero de hecho, le fascina el genero psicodélico, el vaporwave y el future funk. *Logró su meta de conseguir un nivel con estrellas, su nivel Slime, el cual además consiguió featured a inicios del año 2020, otorgándole 2 creator points a The Lamb. **Lamb no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto, pues creía que le nivel aun estaba un tanto incompleto y lleno de fallos en su decoración. *Hermana, se que me estas stalkeando, por favor para. Galería. LilPike(2).png|Concepto del personaje Lil Pike hecho por The Lamb. LilPike(3).png|Segundo concepto del personaje Lil Pike hecho por The Lamb. Fleece2.png|Icono que usaba The Lamb, Imagen hecha por xxthegamer444xx. Sawie(1).png|Concepto del personaje Sawie hecho por The Lamb. Sawie(2).png|Segundo concepto del personaje Sawie hecho por The Lamb. SmileWare.png|Concepto del personaje SmileWare hecho por The Lamb. Fleece the cube.png|Icono hecho por The Lamb. Fleece the fucking 1996's lamb!.png|Peluche de Fleece el cordero. DificultyPortada.png|Dibujo de las dificultades de Geometry Dash hecho por The Lamb. DificultyDemons.png|Dibujo de las dificultades demons hecho por The Lamb. SilentDemon.png|Dibujo random hecho por The Lamb. FleeceTheChapa.png|Chapa the Lamb. PortadaSeries(3).png|Antigua portada de Series de la comunidad. PortadaSeriesDefinitiva.png|Portada actual de la pagina de Series de la comunidad. TheLamb(1).png|Dibujo hecho por The Lamb en el que muestra a dos de sus personajes. Muro de firmas Ya 3 años jugando GD :0. The Lamb was here_ |_Visita mi muro_25px 01:23 17 ene 2019 (UTC) happy bithday+3 weeks The Lamb was here_ |_Visita mi muro_25px 03:52 23 oct 2019 (UTC) Sacred day for 4 years The Lamb was here_ |_Visita mi muro_25px Categoría:Usuario:FleeceTheLamb Categoría:Jugadores Categoría:Creadores Categoría:Jugadores de nacionalidad mexicana